


An Issue Of Size

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Patron Minette Week 2013 (1-7 Dec) [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Riding, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Babet agreed to the little arrangement, he did not take into account Gueulemer's size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Issue Of Size

"Stay still, damn it, and if you so much as move a muscle, I will slit your throat." Babet growled, and Gueulemer did not look intimidated in the least, merely raising his eyebrows and staying in place. 

Babet was careful in raising himself over Gueulemer’s body, struggling a little to straddle the other man’s thick thighs with his own, comparatively lithe form, but just managing it, and putting himself in place ready to lower himself down. 

"You are being too slow." Gueulemer said. "It will not  _rip_ you, Babet, you took enough fingers you could no doubt take a  _horse_.”

"A horse is smaller." Babet grumbled, and he carefully pressed himself down, taking Gueulemer’s head only and clenching around it. God, what sort of man was this damn thick? And  _long_ , too, God - Babet enjoyed to be fucked, that much was true, but  _this_? This took getting used to.

He’d agreed readily when Gueulemer had initially proposed their little arrangement, and then he’d seen the man’s Goddamned  _cock_ , and thoughts of easy wrestling in bed and casual fucks in alleyways had disappeared entirely from Babet’s mind.

He’d  _known_  Gueulemer to be a large man, obviously, but he’d never considered the worry of proportion. And now, braced with his thin thighs spread wide, his deft hands upon Gueulemer’s impossibly broad shoulders, he was worrying a  _lot_.

He lowered himself down slowly, feeling the ache in his thighs, and Gueulemer moved to put his large (God,  _massive,_ what was with this man and his size!?) hands on Babet’s waist to steady him, but the noise he got was so sharp he put his hands back on the bed, shaking his head in an amused fashion.

"You are  _tight_.” Gueulemer said when Babet bottomed out, and Babet wondered momentarily if he might swoon, if he was going to fall faint with an inhumanly large cock in him, and it felt  _good_ , truly it did, feeling himself stretched wide and completely  _full_. 

"I am not  _particularly_  tight.” Babet bit out, slowly raising himself up. “You’re just too  _big_.” He thrust himself down again, and let out a choked, gasping noise, dropping his head back. Gueulemer affixed him with a lazy grin.

"Let me put my hands on your waist."

"Wait." Babet said, and he took in a loud inhalation as he raised himself up again before lowering himself, and he was letting out the most  _pathetically_ desperate noises, but all the same, it was  _good_. “Alright. Do it.”

Gueulemer leaned forwards and set his hands over Babet’s waist, entirely covering the jut of bone there and loosely holding him, blunt fingers pressing warmly and not uncomfortably against Babet’s flesh. Babet took in a shuddering gasp as he continued onwards, speeding up, speeding up further.

He put one hand around himself, bucking up into his own hand as he rolled his hips at a steady rhythm, clenching around the larger man, and Gueulemer choked out noises as he did so, his breathing quickening. “Babet, I am-” He took in a harsh inhalation of air as Babet sped himself up faster, feeling the continuous  _fullness_  and then  _emptiness_  as he continued on. “I am not- I am not going to last-  ** _Babet_** -“

And then Gueulemer was coming, his member  _pulsing_  inside Babet, and the smaller man released the loudest of almost-yowls. Babet chased his orgasm rapidly, hand tight on his own cock, and when he came it spattered across Gueulemer’s stomach, white mess on dark skin and black tattoos, and Babet took in a desperate little noise as Gueulemer  _lifted_  him like he was nothing, and suddenly Babet was so Goddamn empty, he could feel  _come_  dripping down his thighs.

"Put me down." Babet said firmly, and Gueulemer did, gently setting the other man down next to him. "Next-" Babet took in a slow breath. "Next time, you will fuck me as hard as possible."

"I will destroy you." Gueulemer promised in a conversational, mild tone, and then he grinned, leaning to nip and bite over Babet’s jaw. "Tonight."

"Tonight?" Babet repeated, incredulous. "I should not walk for weeks!"

"Good." Babet laughed a little at Gueulemer’s intensely smug expression, falling back on the bed. 

"Fine." He allowed, and Gueulemer’s grin was a base thing, but a pleasant one.


End file.
